One More Christmas
by dieonyourlips
Summary: Exactly one more year tomorrow. Whats the occasion? Darien had broken up with Serena exactly one year tomorrow. They each know that they still have feeling for each other. But are afraid that the other will laugh in their face. What will happen to this l


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Authors Notes: Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
Summary: Exactly one more year tomorrow. Whats the occasion? Darien had broken up with Serena exactly one year tomorrow. They each know that they still have feeling for each other. But are afraid that the other will laugh in their face. What will happen to this love struck couple?  
  
One More Christmas  
  
~ Christmas Eve ~  
  
Darien Shields walked into the all too familiar Crown Arcade. His best friend, Andrew Kadison, called to him. "Darien! Over here!" So Darien made his way over to a seat at the counter. "What's up Andrew?" He asked, getting comfortable on the stool. Andrew smirked, "Are you coming to the Christmas Party at the arcade tomorrow night?" Darien sighed. "I don't know Andrew." Andrew switched his smirk to a hopeless, lost, puppy look. "I need a singer. Please?" He begged, batting his eyelashes. "Will you stop with the eyelashes? Its embarassing me!" Andrew stopped. "Why don't you get Serena?" He asked. It hurt him to say the name. "She's having voice troubles. Please?" Andrew said. Darien brushed his hair back with his hand. "Yeah... I guess."  
  
Not long after that, Darien left, and Lita, Mina, Raye, and Amy came out. "Our plan is working perfectly!" They laughed.  
  
~ Christmas Party ~  
  
"Alright everyone, Darien Shields is going to sing for us now!" Andrew said. Darien stood behind him, thinking, I'm going to kill him for this. Darien moved up, and held on to the microphone.  
  
"This is the time of year/ That we learn to give/ And the hardest part/ Is learning to forgive/ We will have the best time/ That we ever knew/ If you forgive me/ And I forgive you/"  
  
Serena was in the back of the arcade, happily drinking her hot chocolate, when Darien had begun to sing. She stood up, and made her way to the front of the crowd.  
  
"I don't want to light a fire/ Enless it will warm your heart/ I'm playing those holiday songs/ I need you to sing your part/ And baby if I could have/ Just one wish come true/ I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you/"  
  
A lump caught in Darien's throat as he saw a familiar blonde haired, blue eyed, angel moving through the minor crowd.  
  
"Its so hard to believe/ We're staring at the end/ When all we talk about/ Is starting up again/ What ever we lost/ While we were apart/ We'll find it all alone in the dark/"  
  
It was to hard for Serena to stay inside. Because it was so hard not to stare into his ocean blue eyes. So she went outside for some air.  
  
"I don't want to light a fire/ Enless it will warm your heart/ I'm playing those holiday songs/ I need you to sing your part/ And baby if I could have/ Just one wish come true/ I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you/"  
  
Darien was slightly glad, and slightly disappointed that Serena went out side. The sliding glas doors closed, and Darien continued the song.  
  
"there's nothing more I want from you/ Then to lie together/ And stay here forecer with you/ There's no one I ever new/ That I wanted to spend Christmas with/ More than you/"  
  
"I don't want to light a fire/ Enless it will warm your heart/ I'm playing those holiday songs/ I need you to sing your part/ And baby if I could have/ Just one wish come true/ I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you/"  
  
"I don't want to light a fire/ Enless it will warm your heart/ I'm playing those holiday songs/ I need you to sing your part/ And baby if I could have/ Just one wish come true/ I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you/"  
  
"I don't want to spend one more Christmas without you..."  
  
Applause followed the end of the song. He couldn't continue, because Andrew had misplaced the next song. So Darien walkedd off the stage and was about to walk through the glass doors for air when Serena came back in. They both looked into eachothers eyes, and were about to continue their different ways when... "Hold it you two!" They both looked at Andrew, who was pointing to the top of the door. They looked up, and mistletoe hung above them. They shrugged, and went to move away, but Andrew had other plans. "Its tradition! And... I'll throw you two in the closet if you don't." Serena scowled, and Darien growled, then they looked back at eachother. They leaned in, and kissed eachother. "I'm sorry." Darien said, pulling away from the kiss. "Me too." Serena replied. Then they both smirked. "Hang Andrew on the Christmas tree?" Serena asked. "Oh yeah!" Darien laughed back. Andrew began running around in a frenzy.  
  
~ After the Party ~  
  
The last guests left, and empty soda cans were strewn over the floor. "Umm.. A little help? Guys?" Andrew called, hanging from the Christmas tree. "I need to get down! Guys?"  
  
~ The End ~  
  
Hehehehe... Have fun Andrew! Like? No like? Let me know!  
  
ForgottenAngel 


End file.
